Redemption from Hell
by xTsubakix
Summary: Lucinda tries to find her way out of hell. When she gets her chance she joins a gang of bean sidhes, maras and reapers.
1. Hell

Every human wonders what hell is like. Not because of harmless curiosity, but because of fear. Fear that haunts them everyday of their short lives. Fear that can eat a person from the inside out, leaving only a shell of what once was. Every human, heck, every creature dreads to go to hell. It is said to be the most horrible, vile and scary place, well, ever. The dark, but yet fiery, pits is the last place anyone wants to go. Whether they believe in God or not. That's the thing, everyone has their own version of hell. Their own personal torturing residence. The point is, hell is not a place you want to visit, or even pass by. It's too traumatizing people can't stand to thing about it. But yet, they can't help it. I don't blame them, I completely understand.


	2. Dinner Invitation

"I refuse to go." I frowned, childishly crossing my arms. But my rosy red lips looked cute like that. And Louis can't stand the look.

"Lucinda…" I could see him trying to fight the cuteness of my pout. I'm surprised, he's holding up pretty well. His glassy green eyes shone with some emotion, fear maybe? Why was he afraid? That dad would beat me for not coming? He'd torture me anyway. Louis knows that. "He promised no to hurt you if you just eat dinner with him."

"You know as well as I do Lucifer is not exactly trustworthy." Lestat said, about a yard behind Louis. He had a scowl on his face, which really only appeared when we were talking about my father.

"I know…"

"Only if you come with me." I suddenly said. I could stand it if at least one of my guardian angels was with me. Louis got a worried look on his face, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. His frown was almost as cute as my pout. He wanted to go, but dad wouldn't let him.

"You know I would if-"

"You've already said enough." I said, standing up so I could step away from him. I didn't need to hear his pathetic excuse. It doesn't matter what he would've said, he wasn't coming. Louis stood up with me, looking down into my eyes. He looked hurt. It doesn't matter, I hurt everyday.

"Lucinda, please don't be upset with me." He pleaded, his deep voice was laced with dread. "I can't stand it when your anger is directed at me."

"I don't know how you did it, but you've managed to rap one of the most powerful beings in all three worlds around her little finger." Lestat said, shaking his head in disbelief, but his light blue eyes shone with amusement.

"She's got you too my old friend." And they were OLD friends. Like, friends before hell was even thought of. Oh yea, that's a long time. And Louis was right, no matter how much Lestat denied it, he loves me.

"Louis." I sighed, then hugged his torso. Yea, he was a little-a lot-taller than me. "I don't want to go alone. "_**He**_ makes me want to rip out my eyes, stab my ears and cut off my nose. I can't even stand the thought of him. I absolutely _**hate him**_."

"I'm sorry." And he really was. He kissed the top of my head, and my heart ached.

"Whatever." I gained a sudden attitude and pushed myself away from him. Which, luckily, he let me do. We both know he was stronger. Despite his lean, but sexy, build. Not bulky muscles, but just enough. Which really complimented his long brown hair, that he sadly always had in a low ponytail. Lestat was about the same, but with blonde hair and where Louis was adorable, Lestat was sexy.

"Luc, don't be mad at him. None of this is his doing." Lestat frowned at my immature actions. Yea, I was acting was too young for my age. What can I say? My mind is 82, but my heart is 15. Thanks to me aging very, very slowly.

I huffed with frustration. I hate it when he gives me that look. I also hate it when Louis looks that hurt. But I hate showing emotion. It just makes my dad…work harder. I rolled my eyes. Life-can this even be considered life?-sucks.

"Did I just see you roll your eyes little missy?" Lestat scolded, with a big smirk plastered on his face. "You have an attitude, so what should be your punishment?"

"Hugs and kisses." I nearly laughed at my reply, but managed to keep my face straight. Lestat eyes my form, waiting for me to crack. I didn't.

"Oh yea, that sounds cruel." The blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "That'll get rid of our problems."

"A little love can get rid of all problems. It's a cure for mean." I grinned. I acted like I was joking, but I truly believed that. But I don't follow it, I'm a pretty mean person. C'mon, I'm living in hell. I have to be hard-hearted. Or I'll be eaten alive.

"As long as there's love there will be hate." Lestat said, suddenly serious. "Now get ready for dinner, we will not remind you again." With that he left my room, his hard face never wavering.

Once he was out the door I looked back at Louis, who has been quiet. He looked like he was thinking something over. "See you at dinner?"

He only nodded, but that was enough.

* * *

><p>I know Louis and Lestat are from <em>Interview with a Vampire<em>, but I really like them! So I decided to put them in my story.


End file.
